Don't let Me Fall
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Le héros ordinaire, c'est celui qui magnifie une vie. Et parfois, le héros reçoit lui aussi en retour de quoi rendre sa vie plus supportable. Tag pour l'épisode Rumours, 2x19.
1. You're just the one

**Genre/rating** : romance Klaine et amitié Sam-Kurt (plus quelques membres de ND dans le lot).

**Spoiler** : cette fic' se situe pendant l'épisode 2x19, Rumours (wouaouh, j'écris sur un autre épisode que Prom Queen. _Incrédibeule_ !).

**AN****1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Lenka que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

"_Underneath the moon, underneath the stars  
>Here's a little heart for you<br>Up above the world, up above it all  
>Here's a hand to hold on to<em>

_But if I should break, if I should fall away_  
><em>What am I to do?<em>  
><em>I need someone to take a little of the weight<em>  
><em>Or I'll fall through<em>

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for_  
><em>I'll give you all that I have to give and more<em>  
><em>But don't let me fall"<em>

_Paroles, Don't let me fall_

- … et ça, tu crois que ça lui irait ? Demanda Blaine, accroupi par terre devant un tas de vêtements.

Il tenait entre les mains un pull en laine, couleur lie de vin, une petite couronne de lauriers brodée côté coeur.

_- Ca_, Blaine, c'est un Fred Perry, répondit Kurt.

Agenouillé sur son lit, il roulait soigneusement en boule des paires de chaussettes.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

- Hey, ce n'est pas une des marques préférées des Skinhead ?

Kurt se leva, récupéra le pull, le plia soigneusement et le posa dans le carton avec les autres affaires qu'il comptait donner à Sam.

- Ces abrutis ont aussi peu de cervelle que de cheveux sur la tête, soupira Kurt. Je suis certain qu'ils ignorent que Fred Perry était de confession juive (1). Et que la couronne de laurier ne célèbre pas uniquement les chefs de guerre victorieux. En fait, les poètes grecs portaient une couronne de lauriers en hommage à Apollon. Ils doivent aussi ignorer que la tradition fait remonter l'usage du sacre glorieux par une couronne de lauriers à Alexandre le Grand.

Blaine sourit.

- Huhu, et donc nous avons des Skinheads secrètement poètes et … gays (2) ?

Kurt se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Exactement ! Et ce Fred Perry ira parfaitement au teint de Sam. Je l'ai eu en solde parce qu'il y avait un petit accroc à une des manches.

Blaine (qui s'interrogeait toujours sur la manière dont Kurt pouvait s'offrir des vêtements de haute couture) mit la main dans le carton et souleva le pull pour en examiner les manches. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je ne vois aucun accroc.

- Je fais des miracles avec du fil et une aiguille, lui répondit Kurt d'une voix étouffée (il venait de plonger la tête dans sa seconde penderie, celle des vêtements « saison passée », à la recherche d'un cardigan qu'il était certain d'avoir entreposé là).

- Cordon bleu, fée du logis et mains de brodeuses, Kurt Hummel, avez vous d'autres talents que j'ignorerais encore ?

Kurt sortit la tête de la penderie et lui adressa un sourire entendu. Il fit un petit signe de la main – une petite vaguelette – en direction de Blaine.

- Mes mains ont en effet bien d'autres talents qu'elles ne demandent qu'à exercer. Ce soir par exemple ? Je commencerais volontiers par les sourcils …

Blaine fixait les longs doigts blancs de son petit ami. _Gah_ ! Oui, il connaissait bien les multiples talents de ces dix doigts agiles. Et ces derniers connaissaient fort bien en retour les petites faiblesses de Blaine. Faiblesses que Kurt avait eues vite fait de transformer en fétiches.

Il y avait d'abord ses cheveux, plus précisément, ses boucles. Blaine les détestait. Si Kurt passait des heures à s'hydrater la peau, Blaine lui, passait encore plus de temps à tenter de faire disparaître ses foutues bouclettes. Le combat était rude. Dès qu'il faisait humide, elles réapparaissaient, comme la vermine que rien ne peut détruire. C'était d'abord une petite arabesque sur ses tempes puis, comme une armée en ordre d'invasion, le mouvement ondulant remontait jusqu'à sa frange.

L'horreur.

Mais Kurt aimait les cheveux de Blaine. Il aimait passer ses doigts dans les boucles, tirer sur les mèches jusqu'à les détendre puis les relâcher, laissant les boucles retomber mollement sur le front de Blaine. Ses longs doigts caressaient, déliaient, coiffaient. Et ces mèches rebelles à qui Blaine livrait une guerre sans pitié depuis qu'il était entré pour la première fois chez un coiffeur (il avait cinq ans. Et sa mère s'était effondrée en pleurs lorsqu'ils avaient coupé ses anglaises. Des anglaises. Abomination des abominations. Il en frissonnait encore rien que d'y penser) s'étaient tout simplement rendues. Juste comme ça. Elles avaient capitulé devant un pouvoir plus fort qu'elles.

Traîtresses.

Sous les doigts de Kurt, les boucles de Blaine n'étaient plus un amas de petites boules ridicules et épaisses. Elles prenaient vie. S'animaient comme … comme une œuvre d'art. Elles étaient Galatée sous les doigts de Pygmalion.

Pour un peu, Blaine les apprécierait.

Mais le pire (le meilleur ?) c'était ce que Kurt faisait à ses sourcils. Et pas seulement avec ses mains …

- Blaine ?

… il passait ses lèvres dessus, les effleurait et soufflait délicatement dessus et ensuite, il …

- _BLAINE_ !

Blaine cligna des yeux. Kurt le fixait, bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Le genre d'air qu'il adresserait certainement à un pauvre Skinhead en polo Fred Perry. Ou pire, à un footballeur de McKinley.

_Ouch._

- Euh, oui, répondit Blaine en se raclant la gorge.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pendant un moment.

Blaine se releva, fit le tour du lit et prit Kurt par la taille puis l'attira à lui.

- Il faut que je t'avoue que j'étais en effet un peu _perdu_, lui répondit-il d'une voix volontairement rauque et sensuelle.

Kurt perdit immédiatement son air ronchon et rougit.

Il y avait bien des choses que Blaine Anderson aimait chez Kurt Hummel. Ses mains (et leurs obsessions capillaires) étaient l'une d'elles. Mais ce qui le faisait fondre à tous les coups, c'était de le faire rougir. Kurt était positivement craquant lorsqu'il rougissait.

- Blaine …

- Huhuhu (_voilàààààààà_. Si Blaine lui titillait l'oreille, ça marchait à tous les coups, une petite flamme rose s'allumait sur ses joues).

- Blaine, chuchota Kurt dans son oreille. Sam m'attend dans une demi-heure. Wes et les Warblers t'attendent depuis déjà dix minutes. Et ma voiture et moi t'attendons pour 22 heures.

Kurt déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Blaine et récupéra les deux cartons de vêtements qu'ils avaient préparés pour Sam. Il en tendit un à Blaine.

- Tiens, aide moi à mettre ça dans la voiture.

Blaine sourit.

La chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout chez Kurt Hummel, c'était sa compassion.

Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Sam Evans était lycéen le jour et livreur de pizzas la nuit, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Kurt pour « convaincre » Sam de lui fournir une explication. Blaine ignorait comment Kurt s'y était pris. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lorsque Kurt était revenu dans la salle de chant après avoir raccompagné Sam, il était bouleversé. Blaine avait demandé au conseil des Warblers d'écourter leur répétition et il avait raccompagné Kurt chez lui.

En voiture, Kurt était resté silencieux. Blaine avait alors déployé la tactique qu'il avait mise au point lorsque Kurt … et bien, n'était pas tout à fait « Kurt ». Il s'était mis à lui parler de tout ce qu'il aimait : la collection printemps été de Marc Jacobs, le dernier numéro de Vogue sur la décoration intérieure et, lorsque même ça ne marcha pas, (Kurt avait à peine desserrer les dents pour lui répondre) il se lança dans une comparaison entre la cuisine française et la cuisine espagnole.

- C'est … c'est si injuste, avait soudain lâché Kurt qui continuait à fixer le paysage (pas franchement la réaction que Blaine attendait après un débat de 20 minutes sur les mérites des crêpes versus les tortillas).

Il y avait dans la voix de Kurt un léger tremblement. La première fois que Blaine l'avait entendu, ç'avait été à Dalton, lors de leur première rencontre, lorsque Kurt lui avait expliqué qu'il était harcelé au lycée. La seconde sur les marches de McKinley lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais été embrassé, du moins lorsqu'il l'avait souhaité, avant Karofski.

Blaine mit son clignotant et se gara sur le côté.

- Kurt …

Les épaules de Kurt tremblaient.

Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

- Je … je sais que je ne devrais pas … dire ça, _penser_ ça, murmura Kurt dans son épaule, mais … mais ce sont toujours les gens bien qui souffrent jamais … jamais ceux qui … qui ….

Kurt hoquetait, cherchant à ravaler ses larmes.

Et c'est comme ça que Blaine avait eu, petit 1, connaissance de l'épreuve que traversait Sam Evans, petit 2, la confirmation que son petit ami avait une belle âme.

Kurt avait passé le reste de la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, à texter Blaine sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider Sam. Entre le don d'organes (proposition n° 6) et celui de leur premier né (proposition, n°15, Blaine a les textos pour preuve !), ils tombèrent d'accord sur un compromis : Kurt avait remarqué que Sam portait le même sweater depuis le début de la semaine. Et Kurt possédait des sweaters que lui, il ne portait plus du tout. De quoi rendre tout le monde heureux.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés aujourd'hui pour faire le tri dans les vêtements susceptibles d'aller à Sam (ce qui les avait conduits à séparer en deux la pile de vêtements que Kurt ne portait plus. La pile brillante/cloutée/corsetée/sequinée allait rester encore un petit moment dans la penderie).

Blaine descendit le carton jusqu'à la voiture de Kurt, lui dit au revoir et prit la route vers Dalton le cœur léger. Il alluma la radio et se mit à chantonner. Il pensait déjà à ce soir. Ce qui est bien avec une flamme, se dit-il, c'est que l'on peut toujours la raviver. Et Blaine allait avoir tout le temps de la répétition avec les Warblers pour penser aux moyens qu'il allait utiliser pour le faire.

**Tou bi continioude (avec Sam et Kurt)**

(1) Fred Perry était un joueur de tennis anglais. Il a fondé en 1940 sa marque de vêtement : il est l'inventeur des poignets éponge bien connus des tennismen. Malheureusement, ses polos furent utilisés (récupérés !) par les Skinheads, puis plus récemment par les néonazis, en raison des coloris (beaucoup de noir, blanc et rouge, couleur du drapeau nazi) et de la fameuse couronne de lauriers, emblème de la marque, symbolisant la victoire du pouvoir blanc (celui de César sur les Barbares).

(2) Hephæstion aurait été l'amant d'Alexandre le Grand. Il y a beaucoup de déchirements entre historiens sur ce point. La plupart du temps marqués par le fait qu'il serait inacceptable de voir en ce grand chef militaire, un homosexuel. Franchement, on s'en fout (si) ! Alcibiade fut bien l'amant de Socrate, et alors, il reste Socrate, non ? Ces hommes étaient Grands même s'ils étaient gays. Grrrr, que les gens bien pensant peuvent m'énerver ! D'ailleurs, ils énerveraient aussi Kurt.


	2. Give a little love

"_Take a little time, walk a little line  
>Get the balance right<br>Give a little love, gimme just enough  
>So that I can hang on tight<em>

_We will be alright, I'll be by your side_  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>But I gotta know no matter how things go<em>  
><em>That you will be alright<em>

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for_  
><em>I'll give you all that I have to give and more<em>  
><em>But don't let me fall, don't let me fall"<em>

_Paroles, Don't let me fall_

Kurt prit une large inspiration. Okay, il pouvait le faire. Non, il _devait_ le faire. Il frappa à la porte du motel. La porte s'entrouvrit et un œil bleu apparut.

A moins d'un mètre quinze du sol.

- Bonsoir, annonça Kurt.

L'œil bleu fixait Kurt.

- Euh, je … je cherche Sam. Sam Evans ?

Toujours aucun sourcillement de la part de l'œil.

Kurt fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de papier.

- Chambre 78. Famille Evans. Je ne me suis pas trompé ?

- _STACY_ ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne jamais, _jamais_ ouvrir la porte ? Fit une voix masculine derrière la porte. Qui est - La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam. Oh, Kurt.

- Bonsoir Sam. Je voudrais te parler si ton cerbère m'autorise à entrer.

Sam rit et ouvrit complètement la porte.

- Entre, que je te présente. Le cerbère, qui ferait bien de se rappeler qu'il n'a pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, est Stacy et …

Sam désignait le petit garçon qui était assis sur le lit et regardait la télévision, bouche ouverte, n'ayant même pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré.

- … et notre intoxiqué aux ondes hertziennes, c'est Stevie. Hey, Stevie, viens par ici dire bonsoir.

Le soupir que le gamin poussa devait avoir été entendu dans tout l'Ohio mais il obéit à son grand frère et descendit du lit. Il vint se presser contre les jambes de Sam et leva des yeux curieux vers Kurt.

- Stacy, Stevie, je vous présente un ami à moi, Kurt.

- Bonjour Stacy (Kurt s'était agenouillé devant les deux mini répliques de Sam : blonds comme les blés, yeux bleus lavande. Leur bouche en revanche était plutôt normale).

Kurt déposa un rapide baiser sur le dessus de la main de Stacy qui se mit à glousser et se cacha dans la veste de Sam.

- _Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_, il fait comme à la télé dans ce film avec la princesse, s'écria Stevie, soudainement tout excité. Viens, je vais te montrer ! Il prit la main de Kurt et l'entraîna vers le lit (sous le regard amusé de Sam). Stevie le poussa gentiment sur le matelas et s'installa près de lui, assis en tailleur. Là, là, regarde …

Kurt sourit. C'était la rediffusion d'un classique.

Sissi.

Sur l'écran, se tenait une Romy Schneider aux seize printemps resplendissants. Devant elle, Karlheinz Böhm, visiblement complètement enamouré, agenouillé, faisait sa déclaration.

- C'est une belle histoire d'amour, murmura Kurt.

- _Huhu_, fit Stevie qui ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. Ils sont _siiiiiiiiii_ romanciers.

- _Romantiques_, Stevie, roman« _tiques_ » pas romanciers, le corrigea Sam.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ! T'y connais rien d'abord, répondit le petit garçon sur un ton grognon, toi tu aimes que le foot et la musique qui fait beaucoup de bruit, t'aime pas la romancerie.

- Oui, mais maintenant, y peut plus en jouer de la musique, ajouta Stacy qui était venue rejoindre son frère près de Kurt.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Stacy haussa les épaules.

- Il a plus de guitare.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Sam. Ce dernier évita son regard.

- Tu l'as déposée chez Lev's Pawn ou chez Brice Pawn (3) ?

- Brice, répondit Sam du bout des lèvres.

Kurt hocha juste la tête. Il était temps qu'il explique _pourquoi_ il était là. Enfin, peut-être pas trop directement mais …

- Tu sais, les rayures ne sont vraiment pas flatteuses sur toi, lâcha t-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux au polo que portait Sam. Donc, parce que je suis un véritable ami et que tu as vraiment besoin d'un petit … disons, d'un gros coup de main, je te propose une petite séance de relookage Hummelien.

- Ah, ça explique peut-être les deux cartons qui sont devant la porte ?

Kurt sourit.

- Félicitations ! Les produits de coloration ne doivent pas être aussi nocifs que le disent les spécialistes si ton cerveau est encore capable de faire des déductions aussi brillantes.

Sam se renfrogna.

- Pour la énième fois Kurt, je ne colore pas mes cheveux, marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

- Si, si, si ! Se mit à crier Stacy qui sautait sur le lit en pointant son grand frère du doigt. Ouh le menteur ! Tu utilises même la bouteille de maman, c'est elle qui l'a dit.

- _Oups_, répliqua Kurt en riant. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Allez, viens par ici ma chérie, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour ton grand frère.

Kurt prit Stacy dans ses bras et la déposa par terre.

- Stevie, est-ce que tu veux nous aider ?

- _M'oui_, répondit Stevie sans grand enthousiasme.

- Nous allons transformer Sam en superbe Prince Charmant, précisa Kurt.

- Oh, _OUI_ cria Stacy qui tirait sur la main de Kurt. Le _Prince_ Sam ! Vite, vite.

Stevie fronçait les sourcils (mais il avait quitté la télévision des yeux, ce que Kurt prenait pour un demi-succès).

- Un Prince ? Demanda t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

- Oui, la version des temps modernes, lui répondit Kurt. Il se pencha vers le petit garçon qui les avait rejoints, Stacy et lui, près de la porte d'entrée, et lui prit la main. Tous les trois, nous serons les bonnes fées et nous allons transformer ce pauvre, pauvre crapaud …

- Hey ! S'exclama Sam sur un ton faussement indigné.

- … en un superbe jeune homme, particulièrement séduisant et élégant. Alors, vous êtes avec moi ?

- OUI ! Répondirent en cœur les deux enfants en claquant des mains.

- Parfait ! L'opération Sam Charming peut donc commencer !

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam se tenait debout, immobile devant Kurt, stacy et Stevie qui, tous les trois assis sur le lit en tailleur, l'examinaient de la tête au pied.<p>

- Okay, là, je commence à me sentir vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise, marmonna t-il.

Il portait une des vestes de Kurt, dans les tons marrons, un motif floral (du moins ça y ressemblait pour Sam) sur l'épaule, un jean (vraiment, vraiment serré … on devait certainement voir la marque de son boxer) « anthracite » (« Sam, le monde n'est pas bicolore, il existe un dégradé de gris entre le blanc et le noir tu sais et ça, c'est _anthracite_ » avait soupiré Kurt. « Oui, c'est vrai ça », avait surenchérit Stevie, « c'est presque noir mais pas tout à fait, hein Kurt ? ». Gah, trahi par son propre sang !), et un polo bordeaux. Ou pourpre. Ou autre chose mais Sam n'avait pas franchement retenu.

- _Huhuhuhu_, le Prince Charmant est prié de se taire tant que ses bonnes fées n'ont pas terminé leur tour de magie, annonça Kurt un doigt sévère pointé vers Sam.

Il se tourna vers ses « deux assistants ».

- Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, il émit un petit « _tututututu_ » avant de reprendre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Il est très beau comme ça, dit simplement Stacy qui, désormais allongée sur l'estomac, jambes en l'air et menton posé sur ses mains, regardait Sam comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde.

- Non, non, non. Moi je sais ce qui va pas ! S'écria Stevie qui se mit à sauter sur le lit. C'est la couleur ! Bleu. Sam est toujours beaucoup plus beau en bleu !

Kurt fit claquer ses doigts.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est tout à fait ça Stevie. Un grand merci à toi, tu es définitivement la Pimprenelle de notre trio (4).

* * *

><p>Lorsque les enfants eurent mangé (et que Kurt eut fini de jouer à la poupée avec Sam), Sam leur mit une vidéo. La Belle au bois dormant de Walt Disney. Stevie avait insisté, il voulait vérifier si la fée Pimprenelle était vraiment si « super » que ça. Kurt et Sam sortirent sur la véranda du motel et s'installèrent sur les marches, écoutant les éclats étouffés de la conversation de Stacy et Stevie qui commentaient le dessin animé.<p>

- Ils t'aiment bien, finit par lâcher Sam.

- Ce sont des enfants adorables.

- Tu vas devoir récupérer tous les vêtements qui de près ou de loin, s'approchent de la couleur rouge. Stevie ne voudra jamais que je les mette … c'est marrant, il te ressemble vachement. Nous savions déjà qu'il avait une passion pour les princesses et maintenant, le voilà lancé dans l'univers déjanté de la mode.

Sam vit Kurt se raidir et pâlir.

- Je … tu sais, il est encore un peu tôt pour dire si … s'il est … bredouilla Kurt.

- Hey, Kurt, calme toi mec. Je … je me fous de savoir s'il est gay ou pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux. Il n'a que sept ans ! A cet âge là, on devrait rire tout le temps, pas se demander si on va pouvoir faire trois repas par jour.

Sam soupira avant de reprendre.

- Et puis, ce serait différent pour lui tu sais, les choses changent, les gens changent. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Personne.

Kurt lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Tu es définitivement un Prince Charmant.

- Ouais. Le genre sans le sous.

Sam poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Je … je suis désolé Sam. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit …

- Merci Kurt. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup ce soir. Le rire est le meilleur des steaks, non ?

Kurt hocha la tête et se mit à examiner ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Sam n'était pas habitué à un Kurt silencieux. Kurt était … il était une princesse Disney (Sam en avait assez vues depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans ce motel pourri pour pouvoir faire la comparaison). Lorsqu'il chantait dans les aigus, ces incroyables notes plus pures que celles de Rachel ressemblaient à un cri et lorsqu'il descendait dans les graves, Sam avait l'impression d'entendre un gémissement, comme la plainte d'un animal blessé. Oui, Kurt était une princesses Disney : il chantait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas _dire_. Sa tristesse, sa colère. Et un Kurt silencieux, c'était tout simplement anormal. Sam eut soudain un horrible doute.

- Hey mec, t'es sûr que tout va bien ? C'est pas un problème à McKinley hein ? Ils te traitent bien maintenant ? C'est Blaine ?

Kurt leva vers lui des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Putain, pensa Sam, est-ce qu'il était la première personne à lui poser ces questions ? Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Finn. Il était son frère, merde ! C'était à lui de prendre soin de Kurt, de vérifier que tout allait bien. Faut croire que _monsieur_ Finn Hudson était trop occupé à faire la chasse aux zombies et autres démons électroniques pour s'intéresser aux choses importantes. Et il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille.

- Kurt, s'il y a le moindre souci, il faut que tu me le dises, je -

- Non, non, tout va bien Sam, l'interrompit Kurt. En fait, cette année a été … plutôt intense, mais tout va bien. Mieux que bien en fait. C'est juste que … que je suis si désolé, je suis venu pour te donner un coup de main et c'est toi qui me réconforte, je me sens si égoïste.

- Faut pas tu sais, on est pote, c'est ce que les potes font, c'est tout.

- Oui, nous sommes « potes », répéta Kurt. Je ferais un encore plus pitoyable conseiller que Mlle Pilsburry. Je m'apitoie sur mon sort alors que je devrais t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Je crois qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu … émotif, à fleur de peau, c'est tout.

Sam réprima l'envie de lui dire qu'il était _TOUT_ le temps à fleur de peau ! C'était ce qui le définissait le mieux. Après ses incroyables accessoires de grands designers bien sûr.

- J'ai perdu mes amis mais gagné un petit ami, j'ai perdu les régionales mais je vais aller aux nationales, je hais les couloirs de McKinley mais je ne pourrais plus me passer de son auditorium … ça fait un peu trop de contradictions à gérer je suppose, soupira Kurt. Et puis te voir toi si désemparé, ça m'a rappelé tout ça. Ce que j'ai gagné et perdu.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Ce type était vraiment tourmenté. Il se demandait parfois s'il était vraiment un adolescent. Ok, avoir dix-sept ans, c'était pas toujours folichon, c'était une phase difficile, plus enfant, pas encore adulte, mais chez Kurt, ça semblait différent. Comme si toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées l'avaient vieilli prématurément. Et cette fois, c'est Sam qui avait un peu honte. Oui, il traversait une mauvaise passe financière mais lui, il avait encore sa famille, il était (malgré son étiquette de Gleeck) populaire, il était dans l'équipe de foot. Kurt avait perdu sa mère, failli perdre son père et sa propre sécurité physique avait été mise à rude épreuve par ces petits cons de la clique d'Azimio et de Karofski. Et peut-être que lui Sam Evans, il pouvait aussi faire quelque chose. Un petit truc qui le ferait sourire, lui ferait oublier pendant quelques heures ce que c'était d'être Kurt Hummel, un phare éblouissant au pays des lampes de poche.

- Hey, j'ai une idée, lança t-il sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Ce samedi, j'emmène Stevie et Stacy au zoofari (5) de Colombus, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Il donna un petit coup de coude à Kurt et ajouta, avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- On pourrait passer au centre commercial juste avant, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient ouvert une boutique Max Jacob.

- Tu veux dire Marc Jacobs (6), à moins que les centres commerciaux de l'Ohio ne donnent dans la littérature française, répondit immédiatement Kurt.

- Tu sais que la plupart du temps, j'ignore complètement de qui tu parles, mec, lui répondit Sam du tac au tac. Marc ou Max, on s'en fout, ce qui est important c'est que je suis prêt au sacrifice ultime …

Kurt le fixait, yeux plissés, entre curiosité et suspicion. Sam se pencha vers lui et chuchota sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Je suis prêt à jouer les mannequins pour _deux_ grands designers.

L'éclat de rire de Kurt à cette annonce réchauffa le cœur de Sam aussi sûrement que la veste qu'il venait de lui donner.

**Tou bi continioude (avec Finn et quelques autres).**

(3) Les PawnShops sont des boutiques américaines de prêteurs sur gage, Lev's et Brice se trouvent en Ohio (à Columbus et Reynoldsburg).

(4) Pimprenelle est une des trois fées marraines d'Aurore, la princesse du conte de Charles Perrault, La Belle au bois dormant, adapté par Walt Disney. C'est la plus sage et la plus ancienne, c'est elle qui déjoue les plans machiavéliques de la fée Carabosse lors du baptême de la petite princesse.

(5) Le Zoo de Colombus organise chaque année un « zoofari », un évènement sponsorisé par les grands restaurants de la ville sous forme de grand cocktail dînatoire dans les allées du zoo. L'objectif est aussi de ramener des fonds pour le zoo. Ce sera le 18 juin prochain cette année.

(6) Max Jacob était un poète et romancier français. Auteur dont je vous recommande la lecture (« le Cornet à dés » qui l'a rendu célèbre par exemple). C'est aussi un symbole, celui de la bêtise et de la cruauté humaine. De confession juive, converti au catholicisme, il fut arrêté par la Gestapo et mourut au Camp de Drancy en 1944.


	3. I'll be here holding you

"_Underneath the moon, underneath the stars  
>Here's a little heart for you<br>Up above the world, up above it all  
>Here's a hand to hold on to<em>

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for_  
><em>I'll give you all that I have to give and more<em>  
><em>But don't let me fall<em>

_You'll be the one that I'll love forever more_  
><em>I'll be here holding you high above it all<em>  
><em>But don't let me fall."<em>

_Par__oles, don't Let Me Fall_

Kurt chantonnait. Il posa sa besace sur la table de l'entrée et accrocha son manteau à la patère. La soirée avait été bonne, bonne, bonne. Est-ce qu'il avait dit bonne ? Non. Fantastique. La soirée avait été fan-tas-ti-que.

D'abord avec Sam et ses adorables bambins de frère et sœur et ensuite … ensuite avec Blaine. _Hum_, il avait découvert que les bras et le dessus des poignets de Blaine étaient couverts d'un petit duvet sombre. Blaine avait les plus étranges zones érogènes qui soient. Sa réaction lorsque Kurt s'était mis à souffler dessus avait été, euh, disons, que Blaine avait du passer quelques temps seul dans la salle de bain de Sam avant de pouvoir revenir dans la voiture. Une chance qu'ils se soient donnés rendez-vous au motel. Kurt n'était pas près pour … pour le grand saut. Mais quand ce serait le cas, il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait à Blaine pour le mettre en _condition_.

Kurt récupéra son sac et monta dans sa chambre. Il était un peu plus de 23 heures. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre de Finn. Parfait. Il avait le temps de se laver les mains avant de lui apporter son lait chaud.

Il passa devant la chambre de Finn et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Son frère se tenait sur le pas de la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air furieux.

- Euh, je vais t'apporter ton lait dans une minute, je suis un peu en retard, j'étais avec -

- Oui, je sais. Et tu devrais avoir honte ! Je ne comprends pas. Tu … tu attendais ça depuis des mois. Des _années_ ! Et maintenant que tu l'as enfin, tu … tu le trahis, comme ça … avec le premier venu. Non franchement, j'attendais mieux de toi que ça, Kurt. Et ne crois pas que je vais rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire.

Et avec ça, Finn lui claqua la porte au nez.

Kurt resta un long moment sur le pallier à fixer la porte.

_Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy_, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ?

* * *

><p>Kurt découvrit la raison de la colère de Finn le lendemain matin au lycée.<p>

Une bonne âme avait glissé un exemplaire du tout nouveau numéro du journal du lycée, le Muckraker, dans son casier. En première page se trouvait une photo noir et blanc (mal cadrée et franchement pas flatteuse) de Sam et de lui. Plus précisément de Kurt donnant une petite accolade à Sam en sortant de la chambre du motel.

L'article (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) était plein de sous-entendus, à la limite du salace. Et comme Sam n'avait dit à personne à l'exception de Quinn et de Kurt, ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce que Finn avait dans la tête. Le pauvre avait été trahi si souvent par une personne qu'il croyait aimer, pas étonnant qu'il ait immédiatement cru que Kurt faisait de même avec Blaine. Même si l'idée que Finn puisse croire Kurt capable de la même bassesse que le commun des ados hétéros de McKinley (et qu'il le fasse dans un motel, quelle vulgarité) le révoltait, il y avait une partie de Kurt qui était heureux que Finn souhaite défendre l'honneur de Blaine.

Kurt soupira. Il avait un problème plus grave à régler que les tourments de l'âme de Finn Hudson. Sam. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sam. Et vite, avant que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre pour lui.

Si jamais les membres de l'équipe des Titans prenaient à la lettre ce qui était écrit dans ce torchon, ils allaient lyncher Sam. Le sacrifier sur l'autel du Dieu football (qui apparemment ne pouvait protéger que les homosexuels en plein déni). La protection du club Bully Whips ne s'étendait certainement pas aux lycéens populaires tombés dans le pêché et la déchéance. Il fallait que Kurt fasse quelque chose et vite, mais quoi ?

Son regard tomba sur le nom de l'auteur de l'article.

Jacob Ben Israël.

C'était ça la réponse ! Et il n'était pas difficile de trouver cette petite commère perverse.

Kurt prit la direction du gymnase. Bingo. Monté sur un escabeau, Jacob épiait les filles sous les douches. Quelle originalité.

- _Jacob_ ! Cria Kurt ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Jacob et de le faire tomber de son perchoir.

- _RAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ !

Jacob ferma les yeux, s'agenouilla et se mit à bredouiller en gémissant mains jointes : « s'il vous plait, faites que ce ne soit pas coach Sylvester, faites que ce ne soit pas coach Sylvester.»

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire que c'était lui, et pas ce rebus de l'Humanité (du moins dans sa version pré pubère) que les gens traitaient de dégénéré.

- Jacob, c'est juste moi, Kurt Hummel, ou plus exactement – Kurt récupéra son exemplaire du MuckraKer – « la plus folle des mangeuses d'hommes du Glee Club», lut-il, que tu as épié dans la soirée d'hier et que tu as photographié sans son autorisation.

- Oh, fit juste Jacob qui se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. La liberté de la presse ne peut être stoppée, annonça t-il sur un ton péremptoire. Tu veux faire une déclaration ?

Il avait déjà sorti son micro de sa poche et regardait Kurt avec le même regard qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'il avait épié les membres des Cheerios dans leur tenue d'Eve.

Kurt aurait bien à nouveau levé les yeux au ciel mais ce Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas devait certainement en avoir assez lui aussi d'être épié par Monsieur Kurt Hummel.

- Oui, je veux que tu publies un démenti.

- Impossible. Ce qui est sorti du tube ne peut plus y être remis, annonça Jacob, le micro toujours tendu vers Kurt.

_Oooooooooooookay_, Kurt ignorait de quoi Jacob parlait et franchement, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

- Est-ce que sa bouche est aussi bonne à embrasser qu'elle est bizarre à regarder ? Demanda soudainement Jacob.

- Que … _QUOI_ ! Bon sang, Jacob, est-ce que tu pourrais, juste pour deux secondes sortir la tête de l'égout dans lequel elle a élu domicile ? Je te dis que Sam Evans n'est pas mon petit ami, j'ai déjà un petit ami et –

- Oh, un truc à trois ! « Nuit orgiaque au motel de la route 75 », cool, j'ai le titre de mon prochain article, dit Jacob qui maintenant gribouillait furieusement sur son carnet. Merci mec.

Avec ça, Jacob sortit en trombe du gymnase, laissant derrière lui un Kurt bouche bée.

* * *

><p>Kurt trouva Sam dans la salle de chant. Ils étaient seuls mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. ND avait une répétition dans l'auditorium dans quinze minutes.<p>

- Sam, il faut que je te parle. Oh, je vois que tu suis nos conseils avisés, à Stevie et moi.

Sam portait la veste en fibre de chanvre que Kurt lui avait donnée. Et une chemisette Calvin Klein. Bleue bien sûr.

- Ouais, encore merci pour ça Kurt.

- Elle te va mieux qu'à moi. Elle te donne un petit look … surfeur californien.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- C'est encore une allusion au fait que je me blondis les cheveux ?

Kurt sourit.

- Non, non … Sam, est-ce que tu as lu ça ?

Kurt lui tendit le journal. Sam le parcourut rapidement.

- Je suis si désolé Sam. Ta réputation … Kurt prit une large inspiration avant de continuer. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt mais … mais il faut que tu saches qu'ici, il vaut mieux être pauvre que soupçonné d'homosexualité.

- Kurt, soupira Sam, franchement j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Mes parents bossent tous les deux ce soir, je livre jusqu'à 22 heures et je dois encore trouver une baby-sitter pour Stacy et Stevie. Une Baby-sitter gratuite …

- Quinn, lâcha Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais qu'elle aime les enfants, elle a déjà fait du baby-sitting pour les neveux de l'ex femme de monsieur Schuester. Et comme, elle est au courant de … de ta situation, tu devrais peut-être lui demander.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, de toute manière, je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'ai besoin de ce boulot. Les pourboires sont bons.

Il rendit le journal à Kurt.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ces ragots, je m'en fous tu sais mais merci quand même. Tu … tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Kurt.

Kurt rougit ce qui fit sourire Sam. C'était amusant, Kurt rougissait comme un gamin dès qu'on lui faisait un compliment. Comme s'il lui restait un fond d'innocence. Ou de naïveté. Sam lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Et puis tous ces abrutis me font bien rire. Et j'en ai besoin en ce moment. Oh, et j'allais oublier. Stevie voulais que je te donne ça.

Il sortit un livre de son sac. Kurt le prit : « Princesses oubliées ou inconnues » (7).

Kurt sourit.

- Il est magnifique, tu lui diras merci.

- Allez, dit Sam en posant ses mains autour des épaules de Kurt, et si on donnait à tous ces idiots du grain à moudre pour leurs sales petits commérages.

Et il entraîna un Kurt, moyennement réticent, dans le couloir, le tenant fermement contre lui.

* * *

><p>Kurt feuilletait le livre de Stevie lorsque Rachel Berry se précipita vers lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'elle lui demanda, plutôt « ordonna », d'arrêter. Ce qui en revanche attira son attention (et lui fit quitter des yeux les superbes illustrations de Princesses du monde entier) fut ce qui sortit de la bouche de Rachel juste après.<p>

Rachel Berry, petit 1, se souvenait des vêtements qu'il portait l'année dernière, petit 2, se posait elle aussi en défenseur de Blaine Anderson. Kurt se demandait comment il devait interpréter ce signe de l'Apocalypse : Rachel Berry, la diva, se préoccupant de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Certainement, il allait bientôt pleuvoir des sauterelles sur Lima.

Oh, et est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer comment il était passé du statut de victime harcelée à protéger à tout prix à Don Juan Gay, immoral et menteur, en moins de quinze jours ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le Muckracker avait changé de cible. La pauvre Quinn avait été prise en photo sortant de la chambre du motel de Sam et Finn et Rachel en flagrant délit de « frottage » dans le pick-up de Finn, juste en face dudit motel.<p>

Résultat des courses : c'était maintenant Sam le Don Juan _BI_, immoral et dangereux. Finn et Rachel étaient des victimes collatérales.

Parfois, Kurt se demandait comment il avait pu tenir un an et demi dans ce lycée de fous furieux.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sam sortit en trombe de la salle de chant après avoir « avoué » la vérité, le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant. Jusqu'à ce que le <em>clac clac<em> d'un applaudissement retentisse.

C'était Kurt qui applaudissait. Il se leva, descendit les marches et passa devant le piano, faisant face aux membres de New Direction.

- Félicitations. Non vraiment, bravo. Digne d'une pièce de Guitry. Ou de Feydeau. Très vaudeville tout ça. Sauf que nous sommes dans la vraie vie. Les gens peuvent vraiment être blessés, détruits par des rumeurs, par le manque de confiance. Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu d'être revenu à McKinley qu'en ce moment précis. Ok, aucun d'entre nous n'est parfait, il y a des hauts et des bas dans nos rapports interpersonnels, c'est vrai, mais _ça_ ! Et vous monsieur Schuester qui au lieu d'être l'adulte responsable dont ces _personnes_ (il mit dans ce mot tout le dédain dont il était capable et Kurt Hummel était capable de dédain à la puissance n) ont visiblement besoin, vous posez les mêmes questions qui leur brûlent à tous les lèvres ? J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

Kurt était pâle, au bord des larmes. Des larmes de rage. Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour les membres du Glee Club.

* * *

><p>Assis à la bibliothèque, Kurt était incapable de se concentrer sur son devoir de géométrie. Il était à la fois révolté et révulsé et … et il fallait qu'il se calme. Thalès nécessitait sa totale concentration. Mais il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire la scène dans la salle de chant. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça à Sam ? Comment expliquer ce besoin viscéral de « savoir » ? Cette incapacité à faire confiance aux autres ? A la personne qu'on aimait ? A ses amis ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient des adolescents ? Sauf que même Monsieur Schuester s'y était mis … Kurt soupira. C'était désespérant.<p>

Sam était injoignable ce qui stressait davantage Kurt. Il lui avait laissé un texto s'excusant au nom des autres membres du Glee Club. Il espérait qu'il allait bien. Sam n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de pression maintenant.

Kurt se rappelait de ce qu'il avait ressenti en début d'année lorsque son père avait eu sa crise cardiaque. Il aurait eu besoin du soutien de ceux qu'ils croyaient ses amis mais au lieu de ça, il avait du se battre pour que soient respectées ses convictions religieuses.

Des égoïstes. C'était peut-être ça la clé de tout. Chaque membre de ND était juste un monumental égoïste incapable d'une seule petite once d'empathie.

Il soupira. Ok. Thalès. Il pouvait se concentrer sur Thalès. « _Dans un plan, une droite parallèle à l'un des côtés d'un triangle sectionne ce dernier en un triangle semblable »_. Voilà, facile, maintenant -

Son portable vibra annonçant un message.

_Toujours envie de commettre un Gleecide collectif ?_

Kurt sourit. Le sens de l'humour de Blaine était vraiment unique. Comme son aptitude pour les néologismes.

_Toujours en délibération_, texta t-il en réponse.

C'était vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de cette facette de ses amis.

- Euh, Kurt …

Kurt leva les yeux et les écarquilla. Devant lui se tenaient, plutôt penauds, tous les membres de ND. Même monsieur Schuester. Brusquement, la bibliothèque, qui était généralement un endroit quasi désert, était bondée.

- Kurt, je crois que nous te devons tous des excuses, dit Monsieur Schuester. Ainsi qu'à Quinn et surtout à Sam et nous … nous nous demandions si tu avais une idée sur la manière d'aider Sam.

Thalès allait devoir attendre. C'était la première fois qu'un résident de McKinley, professeur ou étudiant (à l'exception de Karofski mais franchement, Kurt ne savait pas quoi penser de ces excuses), s'excusait auprès de lui. Pas question qu'un mathématicien mort depuis des siècles l'empêche de savourer cet instant.

- Brice, lâcha juste Kurt en fixant Quinn qui hocha la tête. Dix dollars par tête cela devrait suffire.

- C'est une excellente idée, minauda Quinn sur le ton de celle qui a récupéré le contrôle de la situation.

Elle se tourna vers les autres membres de ND (monsieur Schuester compris) et tendit la main en faisant claquer ses doigts.

- A votre bon cœur messieurs dames …

- De l'argent, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Finn en sortant son portefeuille de la poche de son jean.

- Sam a du mettre sa guitare en gage et nous allons la lui rendre, expliqua Quinn. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, _TU_ vas lui rendre Finn. Je suis certaine que Rachel sera ravie de t'accompagner. Cette fois, vous aurez une _bonne_ raison d'être vus ensemble dans un motel.

* * *

><p>Kurt était moralement épuisé. Il avait oublié qu'être de retour à McKinley, et plus précisément au sein de ND, signifiait vivre en permanente situation de crise. Il était bien loin de Dalton où la seule crise à laquelle il ait assistée fut celle déclenchée par Blaine qui avait proposé que les Warblers portent une veste rouge avec un liseré bleu, en lieu et place de leur traditionnelle veste bleue à liseré rouge aux Régionales !<p>

Et comme dans les meilleurs shows de Broadway, tout se terminait sur une chanson. Sam souriait à nouveau, Finn s'était platement excusé de son comportement. Pas Rachel bien sûr. Kurt supposait qu'elle devait être trop occupée à s'inspirer de « cette nouvelle expérience traumatisante» (bah voyons !) pour écrire sa prochaine chanson.

Oui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait devant chez lui, le front posé sur le volant à pleurer à chaudes larmes ?

Lady GaGa retentit dans l'habitacle le faisant sursauter. Kurt prit le portable qu'il avait posé sur le siège à côté de lui.

C'était Blaine. Encore. Il en était à trois appels ratés et cinq textos dont le ton était passé de désinvolte à préoccupé et flirtait maintenant avec une pointe d'hystérie.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui réponde mais il se sentait vidé. Il essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main. Ces dernières 24 heures avaient pompé toute son énergie. Et le problème, c'était que plus il attendait, plus les messages de Blaine étaient angoissés et moins Kurt se sentait capable d'y répondre.

Et Blaine allait le quitter parce qu'il ne lui répondait pas, et il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne plus le voir, et … et il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme parce qu'il frisait l'hystérie.

« Born This Way » se mit à nouveau à résonner. Kurt soupira et lut le message :

_Besoin d'un kleenex ? Ou mieux, d'une épaule compréhensive ?_

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Comment Blaine pouvait-il savoir qu'il pleu-

Il releva la tête.

Blaine se tenait sur le porche de la maison, son IPhone à la main, et le fixait. Toute les peurs et les angoisses qui lui étreignaient le cœur depuis quelques jours s'envolèrent comme par miracle à la vue de son sourire. Blaine pouvait dire tant de choses juste en souriant. Il y avait bien entendu le sourire du garçon poli, genre « premier de la classe », qu'il réservait à la plupart des gens mais Kurt lui, connaissait ses sourires les plus intimes. Amour, admiration … Kurt pouvait lire dans les sourires de Blaine tout ce que ce dernier ressentait pour lui.

Kurt sortit de la voiture et remonta la petite allée qui menait à la maison.

- Hey, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler, une fois arrivé devant Blaine.

Blaine tendit la main vers lui et suivit du doigt les traces laissées par les larmes de Kurt sur ses joues.

- Hey toi, répondit-il.

Juste deux petits mots mais ce fut suffisant pour Kurt. La tendresse qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de Blaine eut raison de ses dernières défenses. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras de ce dernier et enfouit la tête dans son cou.

- Dure journée ?

Kurt aurait bien explosé de rire à cette question s'il n'avait été présentement occupé à ruiner le blazer Dalton de Blaine (la flanelle supportait si mal l'eau).

- J'ai reçu d'intéressants coups de fil aujourd'hui. Tristement, aucun de mon adorable petit ami (réflexion qui lui valu un petit coup de coude de la part de Kurt). _Ouch_ ! Est-ce que j'ai dit adorable ? Je devrais dire abominable… (nouveau coup de coude de Kurt). Ok, abominablement adorable. Sam m'a appelé, poursuivit Blaine. Il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé.

Blaine caressait le dos de Kurt et celui-ci sentit toute la tension de la semaine disparaître. Les mains de Blaine pouvaient faire des miracles. Il devrait déposer un brevet. Il ferait fortune. Mais il perdrait son petit ami pour une armée de folles hystériques en mal d'amour. Ok, tant pis, il allait rester pauvre.

- Il a reçu la visite de Finn et de Rachel, continua Blaine. Et si j'ai compris ce que Finn m'a dit lorsqu'il m'a appelé à son tour – il faut dire qu'avec Rachel Berry en toile de fond, la conversation n'était pas des plus compréhensibles – ils, je veux dire l'ensemble de ND, veulent présenter leurs excuses à Sam. En chanson. Ce soir. Fleetwood Mac. Il a aussi été question de guitares …

Kurt ne voulait pas entendre parler de Glee. Il voulait oublier cette affreuse semaine. Il voulait rester dans les bras de Blaine, écouter sa voix, sentir son parfum, sa chaleur. Les mains de Blaine continuaient à dessiner des arabesques sur son dos.

- Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner, si tu veux.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine et lui sourit. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Il avait retrouvé la folie de McKinley et les crises des membres de ND mais il savait qu'il pouvait tout traverser avec Blaine à ses côtés.

**Zi endeuh**** !**

(7) Très beau livre illustré de Philippe Lechermeier et Rebecca Dautremer.


End file.
